


Darcy's Day, with special appearances by Tony Stark and his Magical Psuedo-Screwdriver.

by myownknight



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M, Going On Facebook: A Darcy Lewis Fic Exchange, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownknight/pseuds/myownknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is, and remains, the most awesome SHIELD Minion alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Day, with special appearances by Tony Stark and his Magical Psuedo-Screwdriver.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seawench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawench/gifts).



> Written for the Going On Facebook Fic Exchange. All for seawench!

The awesomeness that was Darcy's job description was rather vague. While on paper she was listed as a "Support Staffer", in reality she wavered between working as a glorified gofer for any number of Agents, and as Assistant Babysitter and Contact between the Avengers and SHIELD on days when Phil was busy and Steve was refusing to even begin consider being in the same room as Tony right then. Which was about where she was right now, walking back to SHIELD's New York headquarters juggling seven very specific coffee orders and three large blacks no sugars, two files she wasn't technically suppose to have carried out of the building, but screw it when Fury himself demands coffee you go get coffee, her ipod which was still going despite her earbud having fallen out about two blocks back, and a phone that was currently humming the theme song from Galactic Princess like crazy as every single contact she had in PR, HR, Finances, Medical, and the Secretarial Pool, tried to get ahold of her in the hopes that she'd be willing to deal with the tidal wave that was one irritated "Tony M*therF*cking Stark".

Considering that this counted as a crisis, it had been a slow week. Only two incidents requiring Avenger interference and/or one of SHIELDs scary good cover ups, so all in all they were still ahead.

Despite that, Fury was evidently incommunicado as he tried to once again deal with the cluster-fuck that was the ever demanding Council, Hill was busy doing all of Fury's work plus her own, Sitwell was mysteriously unavailable for no particular reason other than everyone knew he couldn't stand Stark, and one Phil Coulson was on day two of his week long vacation that was apparently four years two months and five days overdue, according to the paperwork he'd filed in triplicate before disappearing off the face of the earth. (Hopefully metaphorically. Darcy may be awesome at rolling with the punches, but she could totally not deal with yet another kidnapping right now.)

Evidently when faced with the absence of the perfect Handler, all the other little minions and underlings turned to the next best thing. Darcy.

Arrival back at SHIELD headquarters made the reason behind Tony's current incomprehensible rant pretty immediately evident, since Tony was at the moment gesticulated wildly with what looked suspiciously like a sonic screwdriver, that was apparently not working. Tony wanted to know who had screwed with his prototype right this minute, this was Science, people!

Darcy maneuvered quietly around him, pausing only to swap out one of the coffees she was carrying for the device in Tony's wildly moving grasp, a move he either didn't notice or didn't care about, other than taking an absentminded sip before continuing his diatribe. It was the work of a minute or two to fish a couple somewhat fresh batteries out of her much abused secondhand desk, pop the dead ones out of the poor thing, and pop the new ones back in. A quick flip of a switch, and it was happily purring as its modified tip light up a soft blue that complemented its shiny silver finish nicely. Six more steps to reach Tony, grab the coffee back thus gaining his full attention, and slap down the freshly fixed whatever in its place.

Tony stared down at the fully working might-actually-still-be-screwdriver-but-maybe-not for a minute. "Huh". Darcy stole a sip of his coffee, handed it back to him, and wandered back over to her desk texting Pepper to let her know her boy-toy inventor could probably use a decent meal and a solid night's sleep right about now, pausing to see if the new patch for Avast! had finished downloading yet. She had people to pirate, dammit.

Pepper texted her back right away, promising to pin Tony down and force feed him something vaguely resembling a square meal the minute he wandered back to the tower. Now that the air had been let out of his hot air balloon of righteous anger, Darcy's job was done for the day. Or at least until she had to make another coffee run.

It was such a ridiculously small thing it didn't even make it to her highly censored twitter account, since the rest of Darcy's day was filled with boring meetings that have been delegated to her as the lowest minion with appropriate security clearance, and a late evening incident involving Stark, Pepper, and several eco-terroristic robots. Apparently Pepper had thought it would be a good idea to go out for dinner.

 

When she was still standing in the conference room at 3AM along with half of the support staff watching as Stark finally takes down this giant flaming mechanical poodle cum rabbit, with nothing but his suitcase armor and the looks-totally-like-a-sonic-screwdriver-even-though-Tony-insists-its-not, Darcy permitted herself a ever so slightly bigger smirk on her face. After all, when you've theoretically helped save half of Manhattan, you can stand to be a little smug. Even if no one's going to remember it.

Darcy lifted her chin a little higher and loftily ignored the soft rattle from the vents that'd been happening on and off for weeks, ever since they'd gotten settled into the new building. Janitorial and Maintenance kept claiming there was nothing wrong with them, but Darcy made a mental note to complain about it again tomorrow, after a full nights sleep and a change of clothing to something a little less wrinkled and covered in the crumbs and faint coffee stains of stress induced eating.

Maybe make that two nights sleep.

Darcy grinned again as her phone lit up with another incoming text message. Apparently Agent Clint "Arms" Barton (formerly Jackbooted Thug Number Three with the great ass from New Mexico way back when), has gotten a hold of her number somehow (she suspected Tony's involvement), and had oh so casually invited her and Jane to come crash the Avengers little weekly team get together the next day.

Oh yeah. Darcy's still got it.

**Author's Note:**

> as far as I know, Galactic Princess and Avast! are both figments of my imaginations (other than a antiviral software as a few of my readers have graciously pointed out, one which I ironically now use), but who knows. A half-decent MMORPG where you form pirate crews and ravage villages would be the BOMB, and Darcy would totally play the shit out of that. 
> 
> If you're interested in following me on my writing blog, it's  
> www.myownknight.tumblr.com


End file.
